Fifty Years With Aftons
by under-the-blue-moonlight
Summary: This is the story of a family. It all started with a diner, a man in purple and the death of a child. For fifty years, tragedy after tragedy followed the Afton family. You wish to know more? Well, go ahead. But be warned: this book contains murder, revenge and lots of jumpscares. (Based off of MatPat's most recent FNAF Game Theories)
1. Prologue

This is a story.

The story of family. A family consisting of a father, a mother, two sons and a daughter. Sounds like a normal family, right?

Wrong.

The story starts years ago. It starts at a small family restaurant by the name 'Fredbear's Family Diner'.

The diner was owned by two men: First, there was Henry. Unfortunately, there are no records of his last name. Then, there was William Afton, the father of the family mentioned.

Fredbear's was very popular among families during it's prime, despite its cardboard-tasting pizza. This was because of the main stars of the restaurant: the animatronic characters.

Fredbear and Golden Bonnie were their names. Fredbear was a golden bear with a purple hat and purple bowtie. Golden Bonnie was a gold rabbit. The two would sing and dance on stage, talk to the kids and were generally the main attraction, the thing the kids came for.

The animatronics, as well as being entertaining, were a brand new concept. You see, all the robotic parts inside them – the various crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices – could be compressed with springlocks. This then allowed them to be worn as suits. It was revolutionary, no other restaurant had done it before. Not even Chuck E. Cheese.

There was also one other animatronic, however, it wasn't a springlock suit. It was named the Marionette, but most called it the Puppet, as it was easier for the children to say.

However, things went horribly wrong. Henry often brought his family with him to work, consisting of his wife and their children, a daughter named Charlie.

One day, Charlie accidentally got locked outside of the restaurant. She stood in the pouring rain, crying. A group of children inside saw her, laughed and then ran off, leaving her there. Charlie, scared, went up to the window and stared through it, hoping an adult would notice her crying figure.

But nobody came.

Her focus was drawn away from the window and the sound of crunching gravel. She turned to see a purple car pull up to her. A man dressed in purple stepped out. Charlie swore she recognised the person. Wasn't he one of her dad's friends?

The man clad in purple walked up to the crying girl and knelt to her level. Before Charlie could react, the purple man pulled out a knife and slit the girl's throat.

The purple man stepped back into his car, wiping the knife on his shirt, before driving away.

A river of crimson spilled from Charlie's neck, forming into a small lake. Her last frown of fear and sadness was still etched on the lines of her pale face. Tear tracks were glistening on her cheeks.

Then, somebody came. Not a person, but an animatronic.

The Puppet left the restaurant and began to head towards the corpse. However, the rain caused the electrical systems to fry, and it collapsed to the ground next to the girl's body.


	2. Circus Baby's Pizza World

We now jump ahead a few years, to late 1982.

In this time, a lot changed. After the corpse of Charlie had been found, Fredbear's was, inevitably, closed down. The fatality had caused a huge dive in both customers and profits. Not only that, but Henry's wife divorced him, leaving him alone. However, after a few years, he committed suicide, which was at the hands of one his own creations.

On the other hand, William Afton's life was doing well. Very well. He had a beautiful wife and three kids: two boys and girl. Not only that, but he had founded his own company: Afton Robotics Incorporated.

He had created his company in order to make a new contender in children's entertainment, now Fredbear's was closed.

Now, he was also manager of Circus Baby's Pizza World.

Having been better funded than Fredbear's, Circus Baby's was a whole lot bigger. There were three different stage areas, an arcade, and soft play and a large dining area.

However, like Fredbear's, the stars of the show were the animatronics. The robots were named Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, the Bidybabs and the Minireenas.

Baby was the main animatronic; she was a clown girl with red hair, styled in pigtails, a red dress and rosy cheeks. She sang on the Main Stage with the Bidybabs.

Ballora was a ballerina who, with the Minireenas, danced on the stage in Ballora Gallery. She had a purple tutu and blue hair in a bun. For some peculiar reason, she always kept her eyes shut.

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy both performed in Funtime Auditorium. Funtime Freddy was a white and purple bear who wore a black hat and bowtie. He looked a bit like Fredbear if his colour palette had been switched. On his right hand, he had a hand puppet. It was a blue rabbit with a red bowtie, called Bon Bon. Funtime Foxy was a white and pink fox who wore a red bow tie.

There were a few other animatronics who were kept in storage, in case of any problems that would result in replacements being needed. There was a white and orange fox called Lolbit, as well as a spare endo-skeleton, dubbed Yendo. There was also a female version of Bon Bon, which was pink, called Bonnet. These robots were never needed, however.

Anyway, in November of 1982, William entered Circus Baby's for a day of work. With him, he brought along his three children. The eldest was a twelve-year-old boy, named Michael. The middle child was a seven-year-old boy called Jack. The youngest was a six-year-old girl named Elizabeth.

'Now, I've got some work to do,' William explained, kneeling down to his children's height. 'Michael, can I trust you to look after your siblings.

'Fine,' Michael replied, sounding thoroughly disinterested. He never understood the appeal of these sorts of pizzerias. Whenever he was around the animatronics, he felt like he was being...watched.

'Good. Now go have some fun,' William smiled, ruffling Jack's hair.

'I can't wait to see Baby!' Elizabeth squealed excitedly, bouncing on the balls off her feet. 'I hope she's just like the pictures you showed me, Daddy!'

'About that,' William replied, standing back up. 'I don't want you going into the Main Auditorium, which means no seeing Baby.'

'Aww...' Jack sighed, slightly disappointed. Elizabeth, however, was acting like she'd just been told Christmas was cancelled.

'Wh-what?! Why not?'

'Because I said so,' was all William said.

'Please, can't I just once go and play with her?' Elizabeth begged. 'She's just so pretty and shiny! Didn't you make her just for me?'

'I said no, and that's final,' William stood his ground. Elizabeth looked like she was about to burst into tears. Luckily, Jack stepped in.

'Hey, why don't we go see Ballora? Maybe she'll teach you some dances!' he suggested to his sister. Elizabeth brightened up noticeably.

'Yeah! That sounds like fun!'

She and Jack turned and started running down the corridor before entering 'Ballora Gallery'. Michael turned and started following them when his father stopped him.

'Make absolutely sure that they do not enter the Main Auditorium, okay?' William said. 'Especially not alone.'

'I've got it, Dad. You don't need to worry so much. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?' Michael turned and went into Ballora Gallery.

He entered to see his sister stood in front of the stage, on which Ballora was dancing. Elizabeth was copying her moves. Well, at least attempting to. Jack was sat at a table, applauding his sister.

'This is gonna be a long day...' Michael sighed.

'Hey, Michael! Michael!'

He turned to the voice to see his three best friends, Danny, Ross and Barry.

'What are you doing here?' Michael asked, going up to them.

'You said yesterday your dad was forcing you here. We thought we'd come so you don't have to suffer alone,' Danny explained.

'Thanks, guys,' Michael replied.

'Can we go get some pizza?' Barry asked.

'Of course you'd want to, tubby,' Ross said, rolling his eyes.

'I'm not tubby!'

'You really are,' Michael agreed. 'But, if you want some food, follow me.'

As the four boys started walking away, Elizabeth was still dancing and Ballora had noticed her and had begun guiding her.

'And pirouette, two, three, one, two, three, plie, two, three, one, two, three and finish!' the metallic ballerina sang, ending with a graceful pose which Elizabeth tried her best to replicate.

Jack applauded his sister as she finished her dance. Elizabeth turned to Ballora.

'Thank you so much! That was so much fun!'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it,' Ballora replied. 'Remember, if you ever feel down, come to me, and you can dance your cares away.'

'Bye!' Elizabeth waved to the robot before running over to her brother. 'Did you see me? Was I good?'

'You were amazing!' Jack replied. 'If you want, you can stay here with Ballora. I was thinking of heading to Funtime Auditorium, though. I want to show Freddy my Fredbear plush and see what he thinks of it. You can come if you want, though.' He hugged said plush to his chest.

'I think I'm gonna stay here,' Elizabeth replied.

'Okay,' Jack said, standing. 'See you in a minute!'

'Bye!' Elizabeth replied, smiling and waving.

Little did Jack know, leaving Elizabeth alone was the biggest mistake of his life.


	3. 4 then 3, then 2, then 1

After five more minutes in Ballora Gallery, Elizabeth began to grow bored. She didn't want to stay in there, but she didn't want to go to Funtime Auditorium, either.

She wanted to see _her._

Elizabeth looked to where she'd seen Michael with his friends sitting earlier and was surprised to see that they were gone.

Hold on... she was alone... no one was watching her...

She could sneak off and see Baby!

Elizabeth turned and ran from the room. She headed down to the door to the Main Auditorium. She opened the door slightly and peered in. Three children she didn't know were in there. It was safe. She slinked into the room.

The other three children started leaving the room one by one, until Elizabeth was the only one left. She stared up at Baby, who was singing her mechanical heart out on stage.

 _'_ _I'll be your friend, right till the end  
Join the party!  
Don't be afraid, we'll find a way  
Join the party!  
Follow the pack, we'll have a blast  
Join the party!  
I'm here for you, we'll make it through  
Join the party!_

 _Join the party! Join the party!'_

'Daddy isn't watching, don't tell Daddy that I'm here,' Elizabeth said to the animatronic, who had entranced her. 'I wanted to watch your show, too. I don't know why he wouldn't come let me see you, you're wonderful! Where did the other children go?'

Suddenly, Baby froze. Elizabeth was confused when Baby's stomach plates opened up, revealing... ice cream! A cone of delicious vanilla ice cream was there.

'Oh! Thank you so much!' Elizabeth smiled, reaching towards it. 'You're so- '

A claw. A giant claw burst from the robot's chest. It grabbed the girl and pulled her into Baby's stomach. There was screaming as the plates closed. Then, it all went silent.

* * *

'Hey! Bon Bon! Would you look at that! It's Fredbear!'

'Oh, yeah! It's been so long since we've seen him!'

Jack was showing his favourite plush to the robotic bear and its bunny puppet.

'Fredbear and I, oh, we used to be great friends! I'm so glad you brought him to see us again!' Funtime Freddy smiled.

'Heh! You're welcome! I've been looking forward to this for a long time!' Jack replied, beaming.

'Hey, how about we give you a song? Foxy! Come on! Let's perform a song for Jack!' Freddy called to his friend.

'You... know my name?!' Jack gasped.

'Of course!' Freddy replied. He counted his partner in, and the two of them started the song. Jack's smile somehow became even bigger. These icons of entertainment, who were known all throughout town, knew his name and were singing for him specifically! Best day ever!

Soon, the song came to a close.

'Thank you, thank you so much!' Jack applauded. 'That was amazing!'

'No problem! It was a lot of fun!' Bon Bon replied.

Jack was about to respond when he noticed something. Through a glass panel in the door, he saw Elizabeth. She was leaving Ballora Gallery and heading down the corridor.

Down the corridor towards the Main Auditorium.

'Um... I have to go. I'll be right back!'

Jack turned and ran from the room. He looked down the corridor to see Elizabeth entering the Main Auditorium.

'Oh no! Dad said we couldn't go in there!' Jack said, worriedly. He went up to the door but didn't dare go in. Three children ran out of the room as he peeked through the glass panel in the door.

There he saw Elizabeth. She walked up to the stage, her face spellbound with wonder. Baby was on the stage, singing words Jack could not hear.

Elizabeth said something. Then Baby suddenly froze. Jack watched as the robot's chest opened to reveal a cone of vanilla ice cream. Elizabeth reached for it...

Jack gasped and back away from the door. He began shaking as tears welled in his eyes. He hugged his Fredbear plush tightly as he stood there, paralysed.

Children ran past him, ignoring him as he stood there, tears pouring down his face. They entered the Main Auditorium, their parents trailing behind them. It fine for a few moments.

Until one of the mothers noticed the blood seeping between Baby's plates.

A loud scream erupted from the auditorium.

The noise snapped Jack out of his paralysis. He turned and fled down the corridor.

* * *

William stepped into the corridor from his office, having heard someone's extremely loud scream. There were numerous adults and children gathered outside the Main Auditorium. Most of the children were crying and the parents looked terrified.

'What's going on?' he asked one of the fathers.

'The robot, it was... it was pouring blood!' he replied.

'What?! I'll check this out. Would you call the police, please?' William said, before going into the Main Auditorium.

He closed the door behind him. He turned to the animatronic on stage. A menacing grin appeared on his face and he walked up to Baby.

'Let's have a look at our little victim, shall we?'

He pressed various buttons on Baby's chest until the plates opened up.

His grinned immediately fell.

'No... no... not her! NOT HER!'

He fell to his knees and ran his hands though his hair. Tears welled in his eyes.

'Not her...not her...'


	4. Callora

'I told you to watch them both! Because of your incompetence, your sister is dead!'

'I'm sorry, okay! I've said so many times! Just... I need to find Jack, we can talk about this later, Dad.'

'No! You are not leaving until you understand! You murdered your sister!'

'NO, YOU DID! IT WAS THE ROBOT THAT _YOU_ MADE THAT KILLED HER!'

The police were searching the Main Auditorium. Outside of it, William and Michael had been arguing.

At Michael's comment, William froze up, unable to respond because he knew his son was right. Michael turned and started heading towards the door of the pizzeria. He stepped outside and willed himself to not cry. He kicked the wall in frustration.

'Michael?'

He looked up at the sound of his name to see his mother, Carol, walking towards the entrance to the pizzeria.

'Michael, what's going on? Your father called me, saying to come here immediately. He said there was an incident. What happened?' she asked.

Michael couldn't hold back any longer. He burst into tears.

'Michael? Michael! It's okay, I'm here,' Carol put her hands on her son's shoulders. 'Please, tell me, what happened?'

'Elizabeth... she's... she's dead!'

'Wh-what?'

'There... there was a... a malfunction. She was killed by... by one of Dad's stupid robots!'

He pulled at his hair in frustration as tears continued to fall. Carol didn't say anything. She stood there, silent, tears running down her cheeks. Then, still not saying a word, she walked past Michael and entered the pizzeria.

William was still stood in the corridor, running his hands through his hair. He saw his wife walk in.

'Carol!' He began to walk up to her. 'I'm so sorry, Elizabeth is- '

Carol walked right past him.

'C-Carol?'

'I have to see it for myself.'

She stepped into the Main Auditorium. A few seconds later, she backed away, out through the door into the corridor.

'No... no...' she sobbed.

'Carol...' William walked up to his wife and went to put a hand on her shoulder. She pushed him away and ran into the empty Ballora Gallery. 'Carol!' William ran up to the door, and tugged on the handle. 'Locked... Carol, please come out!'

No response.

William sighed and leant on the door. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

'It may interest you to know that I found Jack,' Michael's voice spoke. 'He's asleep in the back of the car.'

'Okay...' William replied. 'Look, don't tell him how Elizabeth died. It's best he doesn't know exactly how it happened. It would be too much for him.'

'Yeah, because I was definitely going to give a graphic description of a death to a seven-year-old. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do tha- '

Michael was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Ballora Gallery.

'Carol? Carol!' William yelled. 'Carol, open the door!'

No response.

He continued calling his wife as Michael ran into the Main Auditorium. Trying not to look at the animatronic on stage, he went up to one of the police officers.

'Please, help! There was a scream in Ballora Gallery! My mum's in there, but the door's locked!' he explained.

He led the officers out of the room to the entrance to Ballora Gallery. The police broke down the door and they ran in along with William and Michael. The two Aftons gasped, tears welling in their eyes.

Carol was nowhere to be seen. However, on stage, Ballora was stood.

She was stood there, blood pouring out between her plates.

William fell to his knees.

'No... No! NO!'

'D-Dad... is... is that...?'

'OF COURSE IT IS! WHO THE FUCK ELSE WOULD IT BE, YOU STUPID BOY!'

William regretted his words the minute they spilled from his mouth. Michael's tear-stained face twisted into one of anger.

'My mother and sister are dead, and that's what you say to me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?!'

William didn't respond.

'A shit one. That's what you are.'

Michael stormed from the room. He ran outside to the car, pulling the door open. He flopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him. The noise woke up Jack, who had still been asleep in the backseat.

'Michael? I-is that you?'

'No, it's the pizza delivery guy. Of course it's me, you idiot!'

Jack winced at his brother's harsh words.

'Wh-where's Dad?'

'He's in the torture chamber with the death traps. Oh yeah, I should probably tell you: Mum and Elizabeth are dead.'


	5. Sold

Things went downhill very fast from there.

The police came to the conclusion that it must have been a malfunction caused by faulty wiring in the two animatronics. Baby and Ballora were removed and put in storage. However, things didn't end there. Over the next week, numerous children were reported missing at the pizzeria. The bad publicity was terrible for the place. In the end, William had no choice but to shut it down, as well as another location that had just been put into works called Chica's Party World.

That wasn't all that happened, though. This were changing in the Afton household as well.

William and Michael kept their promise to not disclose to Jack the details of their sister and mother's deaths. However, this made it very confusing when they returned to Circus Baby's a few days later and Jack burst into tears at the sight of the animatronics, refusing to go near them.

Michael changed too. He was becoming a lot ruder, acting out more often. When they returned to school in the new year, he got four detentions in his first week. He was also acting meaner to his brother. Before, the two of them had got along surprisingly well for siblings, but now, Michael used every chance he had to tease and taunt Jack. It wasn't helped by his three friends, who encouraged the behavior, cheering him on for it.

His sudden behavior change had been brought on by his father. William's treatment of his sons had taken a drastic turn. Every evening, he'd disappear of to the nearby bar, Jr's, and come back at midnight, off his face drunk. He'd then go into Michael's room, drag him out of bed and beat him, yelling that it was his fault that Carol and Elizabeth died.

William's work life wasn't doing well, either. Afton Robotics Inc. was losing money rapidly now that its main source of income had been closed down. All hope seemed to be lost...

Until William was visited in his office by two men in January of 1983.

'Mr Afton, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mark Fischbach and this is my associate Matthew Patrick.'

'We came here because we have a proposition for you. We would like to purchase the rights to your characters.'

'We are hoping to create a pizzeria chain across the country to compete with the rise of Chuck E. Cheese, and your characters are the mascots we would like to represent it,' Mark explained.

'So, what do you say?' Matthew asked, pulling contracts from his briefcase. 'Do we have a deal?'

'Why should I say yes? What's in it for me?' William questioned.

'Well, you'd still remain to have partial ownership over the characters so, if you wish to ever do something involving them, you would be able to with no legal repercussions,' Mark explained.

'Also, we are hoping to open one here in Hurricane,' Matthew added. 'If we do, due to your experience, we are willing to make you the manager of that specific restaurant.'

'...I would be willing to give you ownership of Freddy, Bon Bon, Foxy, Chica, Fredbear, Golden Bonnie and the Marionette, but not Baby and Ballora,' William replied. 'Never those two.'

'So, we have a deal?' Mark asked.

'...I believe we do.'

* * *

'So... what's going on? Where are we going?'

'Today, I have organized a family fun day for us!'

Michael raised his eyebrow at his father.

'You sure that's a good idea? Last time we had one, I recall, two people died.'

'Michael...we agreed to not talk about this in front of your brother,' William sighed, gesturing to Jack, who was stood beside his brother.

'Sorry,' Michael replied, though he obviously didn't mean it.

'I can promise you both, nothing will go wrong this time. I just want to have a nice day with my two favorite boys,' William explained.

'Oh yeah, because people definitely beat their so called "favorites" every night,' Michael growled under his breath.

'Michael, I know you don't want to go, but please do this for me,' William asked.

'...Fine.'

'Good! Now, who wants to put on blindfolds and get in my car?'

'YAY!'

'Wait...'


	6. Freddy Fazbear's No 1

'Of course. Of course, you opened another one of these places, because you can't just let us move on from the past, can you?'

Michael glared at his father as they stood outside of the restaurant with Jack, who was shaking. The restaurant's sign read: 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' and had a banner that said, 'GRAND OPENING!'

'I didn't open this. This chain isn't owned by Afton Robotics. It's owned by Fazbear Entertainment,' William explained.

'But...then why is it branded with your characters?' Michael asked.

'We were in need of money, so I sold the rights to them. I'm also now the manager of this location,' William said. 'This means that, during weekends, you'll have to come here while I'm working.'

'Great. Sounds like so much fun,' Michael rolled his eyes. 'No one had better die this time.'

'D-do we have to, Dad? Can't we just have a baby sitter?' Jack asked, desperately.

'We can't afford to hire one every weekend,' William replied. 'And there's not much point, given how close we live to here.' He paused. 'I know neither of you want to be here, so I'll let you pick anything you want from the prize corner for free. Come on, inside.'

William led the two boys into the restaurant, not paying attention to the pissed expression on Michael's face and the scared one on Jack's.

The place was decorated with balloons and confetti, prepared for the customers that had not yet arrived. Everything was set up. The only thing missing was the staff.

Jack started quivering at the sight of the stage. On there were two robots: Fredbear and Golden Bonnie.

'I have to finish organizing the staff before opening time. You two have a look around, but... don't stray too far away from each other.'

William turned and disappeared through the red door labelled 'Employees Only', leaving his sons alone. Michael immediately started wandering around the place, completely disinterested. Jack ran over to the prize corner, clutching his Fredbear plush, trying to get as far away from the animatronics as he could.

Once he reached the prize corner, he remembered what his father said about him and his brother being allowed anything they wanted from it. Trying to distract himself from the haunting robots, he looked over the many prizes and gifts. His eyes were drawn to four plushes: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

His father said he could only have one thing, but... Technically, it was _one_ set of four plushes. He reached up and grabbed them, pulling the set of five toys he now owned to his chest.

'These are my friends...'

* * *

'Freddy Fazbear's is now open for business!'

Families from around Hurricane came to the restaurant to try out the new contender in children's entertainment. The children loved it, the animatronics bringing them extreme delight. The parents were just glad to have their kids of their backs for a bit.

Michael was no longer bored as his friends had arrived and were hanging out in the arcade. They'd all gathered tickets and traded them for masks at the prize corner, except Michael who, thanks to his father's deal, got his for free.

Danny got a Freddy mask, Ross got a Bonnie mask, Barry got a Chica mask and Michael got Foxy.

'It's weird,' he said as they walked away from the prize corner. 'At Circus Baby's, Funtime Foxy was a girl, now all of a sudden, it's a male pirate.'

'Wait, Michael, isn't that your brother over there?' Barry asked, pointing towards Jack. The seven-year-old was crying whilst attempting to avoid the employees in the springlock suits as well as the two animatronics singing on stage.

'Yeah, it is.'

'Ha! Look at him!' Danny laughed. 'He's terrified of the mascots! What a baby!'

Michael watched his brother for couple of seconds. 'I have an idea. Watch this!'

He walked through the crowd of children by the stage, keeping out of site of his brother. He crawled under the table behind Jack and slipped on his Foxy mask. He paused a couple of seconds, making sure his brother still hadn't noticed him. Then, he jumped out.

'RAAAAUGH!'

'AAAAAH!'

Jack fell to the floor, clutching his legs to his chest, sobbing. Michael burst out laughing, as did his friends, who were walking over.

'Michael, that was awesome! He totally pissed himself!' Ross howled.

'Why...?' Jack gasped between sobs. 'Why would you do that...?'

'Because you're a cowardly wimp who needs to be toughened up, that's why,' Michael replied, lifting his mask. He and and his friends walked off, still chuckling to themselves.

Jack just laid there, clutching his plushes.

'I wanna go home...'


	7. Mistake

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Freddy Fazbear's grew in popularity. Soon, it wasn't just a pizzeria chain. It had merchandise being sold in stores; toys, clothes, plushes. It even had a television show: Fredbear and Friends.

The money coming in was so great, William took a substantial risk. He opened Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment. It wasn't a pizzeria, but more of a storage facility. It housed Baby, Ballora and the rest of the Funtime Animatronics, which could be rented out for private parties.

The Freddy Fazbear pizzeria itself suddenly went from a place Michael hated to be to his absolute favorite place, solely because of the joy he got from seeing his brother terrified. He'd jumpscare him with his mask, of course, but he'd also lock him in the parts and services room and lock him in his own room. Michael even started jumpscaring Jack at home as well as at the restaurant.

Jack, though he was too young to understand it, had developed extreme anxiety and paranoia. He couldn't do anything or go anywhere without being filled with fear. He'd even had to rip the head off his Foxy plush because he'd wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares, see the plush and think it was his brother about to jumpscare him. His anxiety was not helped by a girl on his street who told him stories about the animatronics coming to life and killing people. Speaking of kids on his street, it wasn't long until Jack was known to all of them as 'the kid who hides under the table and cries'. He couldn't help it. Whenever he saw an animatronic, he just imagined a claw bursting from it's chest and grabbing a child.

He had no friends. His only friends were his plushes, especially Fredbear. He didn't tell anyone, because he knew they would think he was crazy, but he had psychic conversations with Fredbear. He was his Psychic Friend Fredbear.

The year flew by. Soon, it was late November. Jack's birthday. His party was taking place at none other than Freddy Fazbear's, much to Jack's dismay. William had organized the private party for the day, so no other customers would be in the restaurant at the time.

No surprise, when he arrived at the party and saw the robots, Jack burst into tears. While the other children were eating pizza and having fun, he was sobbing, knelt on the floor.

He began to drag himself towards a table, going to hide underneath it. Suddenly, someone stood in front of him.

'Where you off to, bro?' Michael asked, Foxy mask on his face. 'You're the birthday boy, aren't you? Shouldn't you be with the animatronics, so they can wish you a happy birthday?'

Jack shook his head before turning, hoping to get away, only to find himself surrounded by Michael's friends. He started sobbing even harder.

'Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?' Ross laughed.

'It's hilarious!' Michael agreed. 'Why don't we give him a closer look? He'll _love_ it!'

'No, please!' Jack begged as the four older boys closed in.

'Come on, guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!'

Michael and Ross grabbed Jack's arms and lifted him up. They began dragging him towards the stage, Danny and Barry following behind. Jack struggled and yelled.

'No! I don't want to go!'

'You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!' Michael laughed again.

They reached the stage, Jack struggling even more than before, to no avail.

'Hey, guys, I think the little man wants said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!' Michael said. 'On three! One...two...'

The four boys worked together to lift the screaming seven-year-old up high.

'Please, Michael, don't do this!' Jack pleaded as his head began to be pushed into Fredbear's mouth.

Michael didn't reply. They shoved Jack further, so his entire head was in Fredbear's mouth. The boys let go, leaving him there, struggling to pull himself free. The boys stood there, watching, laughing.

The sound of clicking came from the animatronic's mouth. The older boys couldn't hear, they're laughs overpowering the noise. However, Jack could hear it loud and clear. He was going to yell out, but he didn't have a chance. All he got to do was breath in...

 _CRUNCH!_

Michael and his friends stopped laughing, frozen, as Jack went limp. Blood began trickling down between Fredbear's teeth, dripping into puddles on the stage. The entire pizzeria had gone silent, everyone there staring at the animatronic bear and the boy in its mouth.

'No... J-Jack...' Michael stuttered, tears welling in his eyes.

Fredbear's jaw loosened, and Jack's body slipped from the hold, collapsing to the ground. Michael immediately ran forward and fell to his knees, pulling his brother's cold, pale body into his arms.

'No, Jack, don't you die on me... DON'T YOU DIE! Please, just...just wake up... wake up, Jack, _please_! Oh god...it's all my fault... it's all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Just, please, wake up!'

He turned around to everyone else in the room.

'What are you all just standing around for?! Someone call an ambulance!'

He continued to sob, pleading for his brother to open his eyes for a few more seconds.

'What's going on here?'

William had entered the room. He went up to the stage and, when he saw Jack in Michael's arms, he froze. His eyes wandered up to Fredbear, where he saw the robot's blood-stained jaw.

'How did this happen?'

Michael didn't reply, still crying over his brother. However, William did notice guilty looks on Danny, Ross and Barry's faces.

'You...'

'Hey, it wasn't our fault!' Danny quickly came to their own defense. 'It was all Michael's idea! We just went along!' The other two nodded in agreement.

Michael turned to his 'friends', a look of utter betrayal on his tear stained face. William looked down at Michael, disappointment, rage and devastation clear. He grabbed Michael by the collor and lifted him, so their faces were millimeters apart.

'You are not my son.'

* * *

At the hospital, the doctors managed to stabilize Jack, after his head was stitched. However, he was in a deep coma, and trying to wake him from it would have resulted in damage to his brain. They just had to leave him and hope he woke on his own.

No surprises, that evening, William went to Jr's and got wasted. When he returned and passed Elizabeth and Jack's rooms, he was filled with rage again. He ran to the kitchen and pulled a knife from the block and headed into Michael's room, where Michael was led in bed. He held the knife over the boy and prepared to force it down, plunging it into Michael's chest...

But he didn't. He started shaking uncontrollably. He dropped the knife and left the room. Once outside, he kicked the wall in frustration.

He didn't know that Michael had been awake.

He didn't know that, as he raised the knife, Michael had been thinking: _Do it. Go on. Plunge it into my chest. Release me from the hell that is my life._

He didn't know that Michael felt disappointed when the knife was dropped to the ground.


	8. Two Days Later

'Michael!'

He kept his head down and kept walking. There was no way he was talking to them.

'Michael, wait up!'

He didn't stop.

'Michael, c'mon! Talk to us. We're your friends!'

A hand rested on his shoulder he turned and shoved to person back.

'No! You are not my friends!' Michael seethed. 'You could have stopped me! You could have told me I was going too far and saved Jack! But no! You helped me instead! You helped me in murdering my brother!'

'He's not dead! It's not murder,' Danny replied.

'He's in a coma and we can't wake him up! It's as good as murder!'

'Michael, look, it doesn't matter. Your dad told the cops, the news and the doctors that it was just a malfunction, so it's not like we're getting time. And, anyway, it wasn't _our_ fault- ' Ross began.

'Yeah, I know that given as you didn't hesitate to tell my father! You don't understand how hard this weekend has been! Dad blames me for everything! Mum, Elizabeth, Jack... it's all my fault, according to him!'

 _And to me as well..._

'You, all of you, are no longer my friends. I don't want to ever see you again!'

Michael turned and stormed off, not looking back. As he continued the journey to school, he started crying.

* * *

'Frank! Ben! Help me out! Finn stole my doll!

'Finn, give it back to Charlotte.'

'Who is this "Finn" ye speak of? Me name is Foxy, the Pirate Fox! Yargh! And this is not Charlotte. 'Tis Chica, the greatest chef in all the land!'

Frank, Ben, Charlotte and Finn were playing around in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The four seven-year-old children had the day off school after their teachers went on strike.

The restaurant was still open, despite the events of two days before. However, the springlock suits had been retired to the saferoom in the back. Instead, the ordinary Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy animatronics were put on stage, and the ordinary character suits were used.

'Okay "Foxy",' Ben replied. 'Give the toy back to "Chica".'

'Okay, matey!' Finn turned to Charlotte and handed the Chica doll he held in his hand. 'Here you go, las.'

'Thanks, Foxy!' Charlotte laughed.

'Don't thank me, las. Thank Bonnie, here!'

'Bonnie?' Ben questioned.

'Yarr! And he's Freddy!' Finn pointed to Frank with the fake hook on his hand.

'Yeah, I'm the main character!' Frank cheered.

'But I'm cooler! A pirate is me, and that means I'm better!' Finn boasted.

'But I can play guitar!' Ben replied.

'And I can cook!' Charlotte added.

'We're all amazing!' Finn smiled, pulling the other three into a hug.

'Yay! Group hug!' Charlotte cheered.

'Uh, Finn? Your hook's digging into my back...' Ben said, attempting to shift.

'Oh, sorry,' Finn replied, finally dropping his pirate voice.

The four of them continued playing around, having fun, eating pizza and watching the animatronics perform onstage.

Until someone walked up to them.

'Hey, kids!

They turned to the speaker to see... a new character! Well, they thought it was new. None of them had seen it before.

It was a golden rabbit with a black bowtie.

'Who are you? Are you new?' Frank asked.

'I'm Golden Bonnie. I'm not new, I'm special! You haven't seen me before because I only come out to see the very best kids! Every day, I choose four special kids to bring to my private party. There's a buffet of pizza and you can have as much as you want! And I perform songs for only you! Today, I have chosen you four!'

'Really?' Charlotte gasped, eyes sparkling.

'Yeah! Come on! Follow me!'

Golden Bonnie turned and started heading towards the door labelled 'Employees Only'. The four children followed him.

'I'm not sure about this...' Ben said as they walked. 'My mum and dad told me not to talk to and go with strangers.'

'He's not a stranger! He's Golden Bonnie! We know his name, so he's not a stranger,' Frank replied.

The four children went through the door followed Golden Bonnie down the corridor. The rabbit opened a pair of metal doors and stepped aside. The four children ran in excitedly.

The room was pitch black. They couldn't see a thing.

'Where's the pizza?' Finn asked.

'And the stage?' Charlotte added.

'And the decorations and tables?' Frank finished.

There was a click of a switch behind them and the lights flickered on. They were in a bland grey room. In front of them, leant against the wall, limp, were four animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

'Why don't they have any eyes?' Charlotte asked, concern and slight fear in her voice.

There was another click, this one of a lock, and the four children turned around.

Golden Bonnie turned from the locked door and started advancing towards the children. While before he'd looked friendly, now he seemed menacing, frightening. The four children started backing away until they the wall.

Cornered.

'Well, well, well, which shall it be first...?' Golden Bonnie's eyes met Frank's. 'How about we start with the main man?'

He grabbed Frank and hoisted him in the air.

'Frank!' Charlotte called, fearfully, wanting to run forward and help her friend. However, Ben held her back, not wanting her to be hurt.

As Frank kicked at screamed for his life, Golden Bonnie pulled the head off the Freddy robot. He then proceeded to shove Frank inside of it. Once the boy was in it, he placed the Freddy head back on, before kicking the robot.

It started convulsing, screams erupting from inside. Then it stopped. Blood poured from between the plates.

Tears started falling down the cheeks of the other three kids, and Golden Bonnie turned to them.

'So... who's next?'

* * *

'Look, I know before I was doing a lot of stupid stuff, but this time, I swear whatever your about to blame me for, I didn't do it.'

Michael was sat in the Headmistress' Office at school, having just been called there. The headmistress, Mrs Holden, was sat in front of him.

'Michael,' she replied, 'I didn't bring you here for that. I heard what happened to your brother and... I wanted to let you know, that if you need to talk about anything, or need any support, you can always come to me or any of the other staff.'

'Yeah, let me guess, "It's a tragedy that no child should have to go through. We hope your brother gets better" yada, yada, yada. Etcetera, etcetera. Don't force me to hear it all again. I heard it all already from my psychiatrist when I first saw her yesterday.'

'You have a psychiatrist?' Mrs Holden asked, concern in her voice.

Michael froze, realizing what he said.

'...Can you not tell my dad? Can this just be confidential, between us?'

'Of course,' Mrs Holden replied. 'I'm glad you're getting some help.'

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door

'Come in,' Mrs Holden said. The door opened, and a boy entered. He had ginger hair and freckles.

'Oh, um... I'm not late, am I? Sorry...' he apologized.

'No need, you're right on time,' Mrs Holden replied. 'Michael, this is Fritz Smith. He's joining your class today. I was hoping that you could show him around, make him feel welcome.'

'Okay. I need some new friends, anyway,' Michael replied, standing.

'You two had better get along now,' Mrs Holden said.

The boys left the room and began walking down the corridor.

'So...um... hi. I'm Fritz. Nice to meet you,' Fritz stuttered. Michael could immediately tell he was kind of awkward. It was understandable, though. New town, new school and such.

'Michael Afton. Nice to meet you too.'

'...Uh, you don't look so good,' Fritz noticed. 'Are you okay?'

'Are you sure you want me to dump all my problems on you?' Michael asked.

'Well... I have nothing better to do,' Fritz shrugged. 'I literally have no other conversation topics.'

'Okay, but be warned. My life is pretty dark. You see, my mum and sister are dead and my brother's in a coma he can't be woke from.'

'Oh my god! What happened?'

'It's a long story...'

'I have time.'

'Okay. Well, it all started last year...'


	9. Blood

The door flung open and William stumbled in, noticeably tipsy. Well, 'tipsy' isn't the right word. More like completely intoxicated.

'You're later than usual,' Michael sighed as he switched off the television. 'I mean, you're usually back at about midnight. It's two am. Did something happen at Freddy's?'

'None of your business,' William sneered, slamming the door.

'Something happened. What was it?'

'I said, none of your business!' William paused. 'Some kids went missing. Had to deal with the parents and the police.'

Michael raised an eyebrow.

'Don't give me that look!' William threw the rucksack on his back to Michael. 'My uniform's in there. Wash it.'

'Fine,' Michael groaned, standing. He headed into the laundry room and started loading the clothes into the washing machine. As he lifted his father's purple shirt, he noticed something... off.

He held it out in front of him, looking closely. Red stains were peppered on it.

Michael could immediately tell it wasn't ketchup. He dropped the shirt.

 _Some kids went missing...?_

 _Missing or murdered?_

* * *

'Fritz!'

The red head turned around at the sound of someone yelling his name.

'Oh, um, hey, Michael,' Fritz replied. 'Good to now you haven't ditched me yet! ...Like all my other friends did...'

'...Okay, we can talk about your issues and insecurities later. For now, there's something I really need to talk to someone about. Now, you're the closest thing I have to a friend. So, uh, do you mind if I share some disturbing theories about my family?'

'Well, you've already told me about the deaths of your sister and mother and the story of how you put your brother in a coma, so... I think I can handle whatever you want to tell me.'

'Okay... I think my dad's a child murderer.'

'Well... that's worse than I was expecting.' Fritz raised his eyebrows, eyes wide. 'How can you be sure?'

'Yesterday, Dad came back late. He told me some kids had gone missing at Freddy's. After, when I was doing the laundry, I noticed that Dad's shirt was splattered with blood. Coincidence? I think not!'

'Um... are you sure it wasn't just ketchup?' Fritz asked.

'Yes.'

'Oh... hey, um, I know we only met yesterday, but... do you think it would be best if you stay round my house for a bit?'

'Nah. If I do that, Dad will know that I know, and that you know, and then both of us will probably be next on his hit list,' Michael sighed.

'You... You're okay with spending everyday with a murderer?' Fritz questioned.

'Nope! But it's better than risking your life,' Michael replied.

'Maybe you should just call the police...'

'I literally have no proof. The shirt was washed, so I don't even have the blood stain to back me up.'

'I see... Well... maybe keep a knife in your room for defense,' Fritz advised.

'Way ahead of you, buddy,' Michael replied, recalling when he hid a kitchen knife under his mattress.

* * *

 _Check the bed. Left door. Right door. Closet._

 _Nothing._

 _Check the bed._

 _Freddles. Use the flashlight to clear them._

 _Left door._

 _Breathing. Pull door closed. Wait until I hear receding footsteps._

 _Right door._

 _Breathing. Pull door closed. Wait until I hear receding footsteps._

 _Closet._

 _Foxy. Pull door closed. Check. Pull door closed. Check. Pull door closed. Check._

 _Plush._

 _Begin cycle again._

 _Night three... please be over soon..._


	10. Flatline

'So, this is your brother?'

'Yep.'

'Thank you for coming with me so early.'

'No problem.'

Michael and Fritz were sat in Jack's hospital room. Six days had gone by since the incident at Freddy's, and Jack was still trapped in a coma. As he watched Jack lay there and recalled the events of the past few days, Michael felt hot tears well in his eyes.

'This is all my fault...'

'Mike, it's not,' Fritz replied, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. He had gotten into the habit of calling Michael "Mike", just finding it a bit time saving. Michael didn't have a problem with it.

'It is! I shoved his head in that robot! I deserve to be in a coma, not him,' Michael insisted, tear tracks down his cheeks.

'Don't say things like that! Yes, you made a mistake. Everyone does.'

'Not mistakes like this!'

Fritz sighed and, unable to think of anything else to do, took Michael's hand in his own. The sat in silence for a few minutes before Michael broke it. He did something Fritz hadn't been expecting: he started quietly singing.

 _'_ _Hush now, drift off to sleep  
Reality, a memory  
Don't be scared of what you find  
Yeah, it's all just in your mind  
Monsters that live inside  
Your head at night, they are all right  
Cause they can never compare  
To the ones that live outside_

 _'_ _So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth_

 _'_ _Rows of teeth penetrate  
There's no escape, the veil is raised  
Every mistake visible  
So was it me after all?_

 _A music box that creaks  
The melody brings solemn peace  
But only for one more breath  
The last one you might have left_

 _'_ _So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth_

 _'_ _The ticking clock breaks the spell with every beat  
Illusion or not, you are safe now, so dream  
So dream your dream!_

 _'_ _So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth.'_

Michael stopped singing, wiping his eyes. 'I used to sneak into his room at night and sing that to him. I wanted to freak him out, try to get it in his head that there were monsters that wanted to kill him in real life, not just in dreams. Heh... Turns out, I was right. There were monsters in the house. A child murderer named William, and a heartless brother named Michael.'

'You're not heartless! I mean, you regret it, so that's something...'

'Why do you do that, Fritz? Why do you stick up for me?'

'Because you're my friend. I've only known you for just over a week, but you're the best friend I've ever had. All my others had abandoned me by this point.'

'You must have low standards if your best friend has a life as screwed up as mine.'

'It's true, I do.'

Michael paused. 'I... want to say something to Jack. It might sound weird, but... just go with it, please?'

'Sure.'

* * *

 _I... I did it. Six nights..._

 _I survived six nights._

 _Why's everything dark? Hold on, is that...?_

 _My plushies! Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Fredbear, they're all here!_

 _'_ _ **Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry.**_ _'_

 _Is Fredbear speaking to me? He is... but then why does it sound like... like Michael?_

 _'_ _ **You're broken. We are still your friends. Do you still believe that? I'm still here.**_ _'_

 _No! Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, don't go! Don't fade away!_

 _'_ _ **I will put you back together.**_ _'_

 _It... It hurts..._

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

'I will put you back together.'

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

'Huh? No... No! It can't be! Jack! JACK!'

Michael leapt from his seat and ran to his brother's side as the sound of the flatline filled the room.

'JACK! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T GO!'

The door opened, and doctors ran into the room. Fritz pulled Michael away from the hospital bed, allowing the doctors to get to the boy led there.

'Clear!' one of them yelled as a defibrillator was pressed against Jack's chest. Then again. Then again.

Michael listened carefully, hoping to hear the flatline turn back to repeated, short 'beep's.

It didn't. What he heard was so much worse: silence, as the heart monitor to turn off. And then...

'Time of death: 6:00am.'

Fritz wrapped his arms around his friend. Michael, after a moment of being frozen in shock, turned and sobbed into Fritz's shoulder.


End file.
